LORE s02e10
August 10, 1942 * Current campaign: Guadalcanal * Most recent battle: Battle of Savo Island (LORE) = Character Improvements = * Dan - 1d Sense, 1d Perception, 1d Dennis Gabor Project * Deja Vu - 1d Stability, 1d Leadership * Doris - Hoarding * Puddles - Raise Charm to 2, New skill: paranoid ramblings, New language: Russian, Raise Perception and Pistols by 1 each = Episode Summary = The team boards the carrier, the USS Nashville (CL-43) heading deeper into the South Pacific, in the aftermath of fighting at Guadalcanal. We are told that four Australian ships were sunk there recently the Japanese. Our captain tells us of a worrying situation: an Australian Officer has been captured and taken to a POW camp, on one of the local islands. Our orders are to rescue him. They believe there is at least one Talent there, with weather control, and this is preventing people from getting access to the island, but with Puddles' control over water, they think we will be able to get through. The team is given two pontoon boats, and accompanied by Easy Company, sets off. As they circle the island, the come across a storm at the north end and the team barely makes it to shore. Once there, the team hides the boats. Doris makes ghillie suits for the team and the team sneaks south deeper into the jungle. Dan, taking point, spots a Japanese patrol and the team hides. We overhear them saying that Kuroko-san thinks a patrol landed nearby and they are searching for survivors. They don't notice us, and we send Gizmo after them, but after trailing them for a while, he is spotted (they apparently believe him to be a cave demon). The team catches up with him pretending to be a tree. Using Hindsight, Deja Vu figures out which way they went. We find a large plain and a makeshift road heading towards a mountain range to the west. The team sets up explosives in the area in case they have to flee rapidly and pass through. Sneaking through the woods on the other side, the team encounters five Japanese soldiers who they overcome. They kill most of them during the fight but restrain the last, hoping he won't free himself until we are gone. The team continues west and finds a roughly constructed base. It has a fence around it, with several hastily built towers, and a few makeshift buildings. The towers have search lights and a mounted gun; the bigger ones have an alarm. The road goes through the camp to the north west and south east, and we see telephone lines along it. There are also trucks inside the palisade. The team settles in to observe and sees their target, Earnest Coleman, exit one of the buildings, get a bowl of food and return to the building. Since it is almost a cliché by the time, the team sends Dan into the prison, alone. He sneaks past the towers, finds a weak spot in the fence to struggle through and gets under the cabin (it's on struts). He comes up through the floorboards and meets Coleman, explaining that we have come to rescue him. He refuses to leave, telling Dan that his mean are victims of some sort of talent power which has aged them and until they are freed of that, they can't leave. Dan believes he can combat the damage with a willpower test. Coleman informs Dan that there are two powerful talents: Kuroko, who controls the weather, and Akiba who can age people. Every day, Kuroko leaves the camp to survey the island from a nearby mountain. The roads connect to a rough port for pontoon boats and an unfinished airstrip, and if the alarm in sounded, troops from both sites will come to the prison. Dan leaves the camp and tells what he's learned to the rest of the team. The plan: Doris will intercept the phone lines and send distress messages to the two other camps, misleading them away from the prison. Meanwhile, Deja Vu and Puddles will set explosives on the road to the mountain to disable the weather control guy, or, if that fails, attack him. Dan will sneak into the prison, willpower-contest the aging effect and free the prisoners, getting away on a truck. The explosives are not terribly effective, but the truck is knocked to the side of the road, and Kuroko, wearing samurai armor, emerges with his guards. Dan enters the prison again and frees the prisoners from the aging effect. Meanwhile, Doris successfully distracts the other two bases from joining the fight at the prison. While Puddles and Deja Vu struggle with Kuroko, Dan gets the prisoners into a truck and laser-eyes the guards. Doris returns to the prison. Puddles and Deja Vu take heavy fire from Kuroko's guards and encounter Kuroko's deadly storm clouds. Doris uses her hypnoray on the guards in the towers, who turn their machine guns on Akiba. Puddles, having blocked Japanese soldiers with her water wall, tosses a hand grenade at them and they take a lot of damage. Kuroko's storm clouds blast Deja Vu and Puddles, and they are heavily damaged. Kuroko sets up a whirlwind shield around him, deflecting their attacks. Unbeknownst to them, Dan successfully uses his laser eyes on Akiba, who has been feeding power to Kuroko, and suddenly their fight goes a lot easier. The storm clouds vanish and the tornadoes diminish. Puddles water surfs to the far side of the upended truck and water blasts it onto Kuroko who is crushed. Dan and his escapes get a truck started but it crashes into a tower. Doris, using her hypnoray on more Japanese soldiers, suddenly experiences catastrophic mechanical failure as her hypnoray explodes. Puddles water surfs her and Deja Vu to the prison, and they rejoin the others. Combat ends with the team fleeing into the jungle with Easy Company, and the Japanese soldiers running confused all over the island. As we flee past the plain, and into the jungle, pursuing vehicles encounter the explosives we planted earlier. The team escapes on their pontoon boats, releasing a flare so the American carrier will know to pick us up again. = Quotes = While Gizmo is trying to sneak after the Japanese soldiers, Steve (OOC): He will be discovered and the grandson of the guy who finds him will make the Aibo. That's what the name means: mysterious island dog. = Endgame Bonuses = * 5 XP, +1 for Bryan as MVP * Bonus skill: Geography, Pacific Islands = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time when we send Dan in first. Alone. To a prison. Again.